1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backpacks and other carrying bags that are adapted to be carried on a user's back, and in particular, to improvements to a carrying bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backpacks and other carrying bags are commonly used by schoolchildren and adults alike to carry heavy objects like books, travel equipment and the like. Unfortunately, conventional backpacks suffer from several drawbacks.
First, some of these backpacks can often weigh in excess of 20 pounds after they have been packed full. Even backpacks packed with schoolbooks can be quite heavy. Unfortunately, many users, such as young students, often suffer back-related injuries that are attributable to extended use with heavy objects.
Second, some of the items carried in these backpacks often have sharp or blunt ends that may press against the user's back. This can cause discomfort, or even injury, to the user depending the nature of the item.
Third, since a conventional backpack typically presses against a user's back, there is no ventilation of the user's back, thereby causing the user to sweat.
The above-described three drawbacks collectively lead to discomfort, and in extreme cases, possible injury, to the user.